


You love me more (but I love you the most)

by helenabarbara



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Texting, uhm yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenabarbara/pseuds/helenabarbara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are married and have a son. Harry is away to New York for his job, they send each other texts until he comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You love me more (but I love you the most)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I dunno where this came from, it's really short and fluff.

[08:13:56 18-4-2014]  
From: Louis  
To: Harry

hi

[08:15:28 18-4-2014]  
From: Harry  
To: Louis

hello

[10:34:11 18-4-2014]  
From: Harry  
To: Louis

whatcha doinn

[10:35:53 18-4-2014]  
From: Louis  
To: Harry

i'm working, the kids have their break now

what are you doing?

[10:36:21 18-4-2014]  
From: Harry  
To: Louis

riding a cab, new yorkers are eating diner soon and so am i :)

[10:37:09 18-4-2014]  
From: Louis  
To: Harry

i miss making dinner together, me and dylan are eating frozen pizza all the time :(

[10:39:17 18-4-2014]  
From: Harry  
To: Louis

so you only miss my cooking skills, that's always nice to hear ;)

[10:41:55 18-4-2014]  
From: Louis  
To: Harry

no bby! i miss you the most of all! we are so going out when you're back

[10:44:31 18-4-2014]  
From: Harry  
To: Louis

looking forward to that lou <3

[13:01:19 18-4-2014]  
From: Louis  
To: Harry

how's your diner?

[13:02:51 18-4-2014]  
From: Harry  
To: Louis

just peachy, although eating pudding with a fork isn't something i thought i'd ever do in a restaurant

[13:05:36 18-4-2014]  
From: Louis  
To: Harry

i'm not even gonna ask

[13:06:15 18-4-2014]  
From: Harry  
To: Louis

you shouldn't, aren't you supposed to teach that class of yours?

[13:08:46 18-4-2014]  
From: Louis  
To: Harry

mayybbbeeeee

[14:59:26 18-4-2014]  
From: Louis  
To: Harry

picking up dylan, hope you sleep well and i love you

[15:01:53 18-4-2014]  
From: Harry  
To: Louis

i love you more

[15:30:11 18-4-2014]  
From: Louis  
To: Harry

dylan's having a girl over

[16:04:59 18-4-2014]  
From: Louis  
To: Harry

now they want cookies

[16:11:23 18-4-2014]  
From: Louis  
To: Harry

why are 6 year olds so cute? dylan apparently knows i can't resist his puppy eyes

[17:49:13 18-4-2014]  
From: Louis  
To: Harry

dylan's whining about eating pizza again, i can't blame him though

[20:09:58 18-4-2014]  
From: Louis  
To: Harry

dylan misses his daddy, we're glad you're coming home tomorrow

[23:14:51 18-4-2014]  
From: Louis  
To: Harry

good night, love

[03:27:56 19-4-2014]  
From: Harry  
To: Louis

tell dylan i'm giving him his bedtime kiss tonight :)

[06:02:11 19-4-2014]  
From: Harry  
To: Louis

departure at 7, can't wait to see my family again!

[12:33:49 19-4-2014]  
From: Louis  
To: Harry

we're picking you up at the airport, just like in the films :)

_Louis searched the crowds for the brown curls of his beloved husband. The small boy that was holding his hand, yanked at his arm at stretched out his own. Louis smiled at his son and picked him up. "Can you find daddy, Dylan?"_

_The little boy looked around and squealed. He pointed to someone running towards them._

_"Harry," Louis breathed when his husband came to a stop and hugged his family. Harry pulled him close and when a "gross!" came from the boy in Louis' arms, they both chuckled into the kiss and pulled away._

_"I love you,"_

_"I love you the most."_


End file.
